pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: World Tour
Plants vs. Zombies: World Tour is a fan-made tower defense Plants vs. Zombies spin-off game created by CCogStudios. The theme of the game focuses on travelling around the world and fighting off the zombies in unique locations across the globe. It will be in the same art style as Plants vs. Zombies 2: It’s About Time, and will introduce a variety of new power-ups, locations, plants, zombies and more. Story Dr. Zomboss has grown fed up with the plants always vanquishing his zombie hordes, so he decides to leave Suburbia alone and instead focus on taking over the rest of world! With the help of the time-travelling caravan Penny, you and Crazy Dave chase the zombie scientist through 25 different countries in an attempt to stop him from accomplishing world domination. Mechanics Like in most Plants vs. Zombies games, sun will be provided depending on the location you’re at. If it’s at night, there will be no sun falling from the sky. If it’s during the day, sun will fall regularly. Sun is earned with a click of the mouse, and the varying sun sizes will determine how much you collect. Tiny sun will give you 20, small sun will give you 25, average sun will give you 50, and big suns will give you 75. At the end of every level, you can trade each 25 sun you still have in your sun bank for a single silver coin. Coins also make a return in this game, and can be collected via killing zombies, earning money bags after beating or replaying levels, trading sun and lawnmowers at the end of each level, and playing other modes such as the Zen Garden, Online Arena and Challenge Carnival. They can be used in the Shop to buy plants and other items, or be used to activate the Family Tree power-ups. Alongside the normal gold and silver coins which give the player $100 and $50 respectively, Bronze coins give the player $10 and Gold bars, exceptionally rare collectibles, give the player $1000. Lawnmowers will also be returning and will serve as the last line of defence before your house. When a zombie touches one, that lawnmower will be set off and will drive down the lane and kill any zombie that touches it. After driving off-screen, they will never return. When the level is over, like always, each lawnmower will turn into a single gold coin to be collected. Like in the sequel and the Chinese game, there will be a level-up system where players can level up their plants and make them stronger. Like in the second game, plants can be upgraded to the maximum level of 10. The level-up system can boost plants by decreasing sun costs and recharge times, making them more efficient by increasing their attack rates, health, or even giving them special abilities, which add to their regular abilities. Levelling-up the plants requires players to collect plant pots for the Zen Garden. Growing a plant to full size will result in it growing to the next level. If a plant is levelled up to max, growing it in the Zen Garden to full size will allow it to automatically use its superpower when its first planted down, but only for one level. Similar to the Power Mints in Plants vs. Zombies 2, World Tour introduces Family Trees which affect and provide boosts to plants that belong in their family. There are TBA Family Trees, and a new one can be bought for $20,000 in the Store. In the National Almanac, players can choose which three Trees they will take into levels and this selection can be changed at anytime. During the level, the Trees will be available on the bottom right of the screen similar to the power-ups in the second game. Activating a Tree costs money however, just click on one to spend $1,000 and it’ll temporarily activate its abilities and boost every plant that corresponds to their family on the lawn and make them use their superpower, but will take a long time to recharge afterwards. Family Trees can only be upgraded to level 5, and those upgrades will usually aid the Trees in boosting members of their family, lowering their own recharge time, adding in extra effects and more. Fire attacks will do increased damage towards ice, snow and metal, and will be resisted by zombies in the water. Electric attacks will do increased damage against metal and zombies in the water. Poison and stunning clouds will not affect machine and vehicle zombies. If a zombie farts via Chili Bean, and there is a Torchwood in the way of its gas cloud, the gas cloud will ignite all of the zombies in that lane and destroy the Torchwood there. Endless Zones return in this game, but instead of going to a fresh new level at the start of each day, beating the level will keep the current defences in place, and will move to the next level similarly to the first game’s Survival Endless mode. At the beginning of each new level, if a plant has levelled up between waves, then they will automatically level up as soon as the match begins. Only three Family Trees can be brought into an Endless Zone, and once they are brought in, they can not be swapped out for others. Game Modes Adventure: Fight Dr. Zomboss across 25 different worldwide locations! Zen Garden: Collect and grow plants from across the globe and make them stronger! Shop: Buy cool power-ups, extra plants, bonus content and more! Challenge Carnival: Play over 50 plant-tastic challenges that might just test your skills! Online Arena: Design your own levels complete with extra challenges and unique zombies, put that level online, and then let people play them and rate them! Endless Zone: Survive wave after wave of escalating zombie attacks while keeping your defences strong! Locations There are twenty-five locations available to play through in World Tour, not including the tutorial, and each location is set in a different country and has a unique set of plants, zombies, levels and mechanics. Aside from Antarctica, the player travels to all continents and visits four countries in each continent, and each continent is harder than the previous one. Tutorial: '''The first few levels are lacking every lane, but the number of lanes gradually grows with each new level. '''America: '''Zebra Crossings allow zombies in the first and fifth lanes to cross the road and trade positions. '''Canada: Piles of snow cover the ground, and in some piles of snow there is a Parka Imp. The piles of snow can rain from the sky. Mexico: It’s night time, meaning no sun falls from the sky, and tombstones scatter the lawn. Zombies can rise from those tombstones. El Salvador: '''There’s water in the fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth and ninth columns, requiring Lily Pads or airborne plants to access them. Zombies can rise from the water. '''Brazil: It’s night time again, and zombies take different instruments from the music stands and play them which changes their behaviour. Chile: '''Large Moai statues scatter the lawn which blocks off projectiles, like the tombstones. They are tough to destroy, and Rockhead zombies will sometimes be released from them. '''Argentina: Water covers the first, fourth and fifth lanes of the board, limiting the amount of plants able to be planted on the board. Zombies can rise from the water. Peru: Gold Tiles scatter the lawn, like in the Lost City of the second game, and planting on them produces extra sun provided the plant remains on the tile. China: '''There are stone tiles in the second, third and fourth lanes while the first and fifth lanes have no ground. The stone tiles require Flower Pots, while airborne plants can be planted anywhere. '''Japan: '''It’s night time, and subway tunnels transport the zombies from one side of the board to the other. The tunnels can be blocked up with Jackfruits however. '''Vietnam: Ploughed pathways guide zombies down different lanes. Flower Pots and airborne plants are the only plants that can be planted on the pathways. India: Hot winds streak across the board and damage any plant and zombie they touch. Zombies can fly in from sandstorms. England: It’s night time, and fog conceals the zombies from the player’s view while tram tracks summon the occasional Tram and power up electric plants. Germany: The player fights zombies during the day, but the canopy is so thick that only a little bit of sun trickles in through the sun rays, while rocks and puddles of water litter the board. Russia: Cold winds blast the plants which freeze them over time, and piles of breakable snow conceal Imps inside. Zombies can fly in on snowstorms. Greece: The entire board is covered in unplantable snow tiles, demanding that the player uses Flower Pots or airborne plants, marble structures block projectiles, and Mythical Vases turn regular zombies into Mythical Zombies. Fiji: '''Water takes up a varying number of columns, and can rise and fall with the tide. Zombies can rise from the water as well. Airborne plants can be planted over the water however. '''Indonesia: '''Water takes up the second and fourth lanes, while volcanic craters occasionally erupt and leave behind pools of lava which burns up nearby plants and zombies. '''New Zealand: '''It’s constantly raining, preventing fire plants from being planted and nullifying explosive plants. Fog also conceals the zombies and icy winds slowly freeze the plants. '''Australia: '''Hot winds streak across the board and damage any plant and zombie they touch, rocks block projectiles, and tombstones also appear. Zombie animals can rise from those tombstones. '''Seychelles: Unplantable water in the first and fifth lanes prevents normal plantation while the second, third and fourth lanes are made up of wooden planks which do the same save for the Flower Pots and airborne plants. Airborne plants can be planted over the water however. Egypt: '''It’s night time, tombstones scatter the lawn, zombies can fly in from sandstorms, and spice racks makes zombies become stronger or faster. Zombies can rise from the tombstones. '''Zimbabwe: '''Water fills up the entire board, which means that Lily Pads and airborne plants are required here. There’s also fog which is instead scattered around the lawn rather than appearing only from the right. Zombies can rise from the water. '''South Africa: Wild animals roam the board, and can nteract only with the zombies by pushing them closer to your brains. They can only be stopped by Perfume-shrooms, and leave after spending 30 seconds on the board or performing enough interactions with the zombies. The United States of Zomboss: Fog conceals the zombies, there’s water in the seventh, eighth and ninth columns, tombstones scatter the ground, rain is always present, it’s set at night, and Bungee zombies can sometimes summon zombies. Zombies can rise from the tombstones and the water. Trivia * The name of the game was originally going to be called “Plants vs. Zombies: Around the World in 80 Brains” but the creator decided that it would not suit the game since, although both media products are about travelling around the world, there are more than 80 levels in the game, 80 locations would be difficult to design, and the name of the game is too long. * The name, Plants vs. Zombies: World Tour, is a reference to the Canadian animated TV series Total Drama World Tour, and shares the same subtitle. ** The tv show and the fan game are both about travelling around to world, and in both media products the main protagonists travel to America, Canada, Brazil/Peru, Chile, China, Japan, England, Germany, Greece, Australia, Egypt and Africa. * This fan game will not actually be published because the creator is bad at game designing and digital art. * Racism will be the biggest thing that the creator is trying to avoid, and he will be doing the best he can to avoid racial stereotypes. Category:Games Category:PvZ Category:PvZ World Tour Category:CCogStudios